


Nothing’s louder than love (so whisper your heart)

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that’s all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It’s a whisper, quiet and soft.But as a loud as the cheers from the crowd.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Nothing’s louder than love (so whisper your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Fluffy drable because why not?
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> Title taken from the Tokio Hotel song ‘Louder than love’

He loves these moments, when euphoria is running through fans, coaches and skaters alike. He loves the thrill of a new podium, the glimpse he gets of that gold medal before it hangs around his neck. He has had years to perfect his pose, flowers in one hand, medal in the other, smiling bright for the camera.

He takes his victory lap around the rink, flag around his shoulders and clutched tightly in his hand at the front. He basks in the cheers, his name screamed by the fans, the applause.

The press conference is like any other, long and tedious. But he smiles, excitement and adrenaline still pumping through his veins, and answers all the questions the best he can.

Others congratulate him, ask for his autograph or picture and he indulges them, because that is what champions do. And, to be perfectly honest, he likes it.

All in all, Yuzuru loves the madness and happiness and chaos that follow a victory. Especially one of his victories. He always has, even those that were not up to his perfectionist standards.

There is something, however, that he loves more. Arriving at his hotel, closely followed by his security detail and team, is always quite the show. Some say he must feel like a rockstar, clouded in mystery. He just feels ridiculous.

But it’s worth it, when he opens the door to his hotel room and is taken into the arms of the one waiting for him. The one who has waited for him to get his shot together for years. He hums, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“I love you.” Javier whispers.

Yuzuru hears him loud and clear. As loud and as clear as it has always been, even when he refused to see it.

“I love you.” His voice is quieter than Javier’s, but the soft kiss to the top of his head tells him all he needs to know.

Javier heard him.

There truly is nothing louder than love. Than _their_ love.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments!! 😘


End file.
